The present invention relates to lidar scanning instruments, which are used to create three dimensional models of environments using an array of single laser range data points. Lidar instruments scan in one of three typical modes. In one mode, a single point sweeps radially, observing a line projected onto the environment. In a second mode, a set of points sweep radially, observing a set of lines projected onto the environment. In a third mode, a point or set of points are swept in two dimensions, observing an area projected onto the environment.
Lidar scanning instruments are often costly, complex, heavy and able to fulfill only a single sensing capability. An instrument is typically dedicated to one purpose, e.g. to observe a portion of the environment in front of a vehicle or to observe the ground below a vehicle. When a system design requires more than one lidar relevant sensing capability, the system budgets such as size, weight, power and cost often prohibit the inclusion of more than one lidar instrument to provide the capabilities. The result is either an increase in system budgets and therefore a decrease in the system's utility, or a limitation in sensing capabilities and therefore limitations in system safety, efficiency and performance.